miss oblivious
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: In which Sasuke tries to be obvious, and Sakura is oblivious. Popcorn, anyone?


**ummary: **In which Sasuke tries to be obvious, but Sakura is oblivious. Popcorn, anyone?

**_Standard disclaimer applies here_**

* * *

**miss oblivious**

.

.

.

_Because you're worth trying for._

.

.

.

Sasuke did not like the nasty, nasty grin that stretched across Naruto's face. It was the face of someone who knew too much; it was the face of someone who, unfortunately, knew him too well.

"Oooh, _Sasu-chan, _you've gotta tell her now!" Naruto was dancing around Ichiraku's, finding great amusement in Sasuke's mortified expression.

"Shut the hell up, idiot."

"You _likeeeee _her! You _loooove _her! Admit it! You do! Oh la la, little Sasuke-_kun _here is all grown up now!" He pretended to wipe off a tear. "I'm so proud of you."

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Sasuke hissed, eyes darting to the street. It wasn't as busy at night, but you could never be sure who was listening in. Not to mention that _she _would be here any minute for their traditional Friday ramen dinners at Ichiraku's, the idiot's most favourite place to eat.

"C'mon, you've gotta tell her now! Sakura-chan has to know this!"

"_No, _you _dobe, _she-"

"What do I need to know?"

Sasuke visibly blanched at the arrival of gorgeous 17-year-old Sakura Haruno, the most respected kunoichi and medic under, of course, the Hokage Lady Tsunade herself. She plopped down into the stool beside Sasuke, and he felt an immediate burn rising in his chest. _Oh no. _

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" She asked, her emerald eyes large and glistening from the moonlight as she inspected his face. "You look a little flustered. Are you sick?" A cool hand was placed on his forehead, and Sasuke fought the urge to close his eyes. Sakura, he knew, was only doing that because she was a medic, and medics were suppose to help anybody who was injured or sick- even if that someone was an ex-love that left her behind.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to reply that _yes, _yes he was fine and she should back away a little and take her hand away from his face, because she was sitting way too close to him and breathing suddenly was becoming impossible, when Naruto decided to open his loud mouth and blurt out, "Sakura-chan! Teme's in _love!" _

Sasuke inwardly cursed, horrified at the burning blush working its way up the back of his neck.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Sakura, who eyed him carefully. After what seemed to be like forever, a slow smile worked its way up Sakura's face.

"So, Sasuke," she said coyly, eyebrows in an arch, "who's this lovely lady you've set your eyes on?"

Sasuke, while in a fierce attempt to tame the mortifying blush making its way up to his pale cheeks (hence, of course, making it _very _noticeable in the eyes of his teammates), snapped back, "There is no one. Naruto's just being an idiot." He silently prayed that his voice was steady and serious, like it should be. Girls, especially medics like Sakura, were observant and always had this weird understanding of how boys worked.

Naruto scoffed, and Sasuke longed to kick his ass to the other side of the village. "Teme's just a shy guy, Sakura-chan. He'll come around and tell you eventually. But boy, are you in for a big surprise! Probably a good surprise, since-"

"Shut. The. Hell. _Up_." Sasuke seethed, teeth grinded and face strained. "There is nothing going on. No news. Case closed."

His female teammate merely laughed softly at his stubbornness. "Well," Sakura said, with an amused look on her face, "if you're not going to say any mind-blowing news, I might as well tell you _my _news!" Her green eyes sparkled with some kind of untold secret, ready to be revealed to the world.

"I've got a date!" she squealed, cheeks turning rosy and a mega watt smile on her face.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor while Sasuke's eyes widened. It didn't take long for the news to sink in, and when it did, the reaction was instant.

"_WHAT?!" _

-x-

"Really boys, it's fine," Sakura said for what seemed like the thousandth time, fixing her hair in the mirror and completely ignoring them. Sasuke was _not _happy with the fact that she was going out with some Seiji guy from work. To add on to that, she was actually putting in effort to impress the guy.

She put on a nice dress he'd never seen before, a little black dress with a lace top that hugged her figure perfectly, and she was currently checking over her hair which she had just curled earlier. She'd put on a dash of light makeup here and there, but Sasuke didn't think she needed it. She looked beautiful, but he'd be damned if he told her that.

Naruto, on the other hand, was drooling over Sakura's beauty, and opening ogling her body. Sasuke fired over the nastiest glare he could at his best friend, and Naruto hastily stumbled out of his daze.

"Sakura-channnn," Naruto whined, "why are you going with him? You could stay here and come with us! We could go to Ichiraku's! Seiji's probably a _really _boring guy. Like _totally _bland and not cool. And you guys are probably going to talk about tissues or cells or cracked bones or something while you're eating! That's too nerdy!"

Sakura, not bothering to turn away from the mirror, sang in a sugary voice, "Naruto, _dear, _I would stop talking right now if I were you. You wouldn't want to get onto _Sakura-chan's _bad side, would you?"

Naruto visibly gulped, as Sasuke felt shivers from the poisoned sweet voice of Sakura. She never used it often, but when she did, it was lethal.

After picking up a handbag to match the rest of her outfit, she shooed Naruto and him out of her house and waved goodbye, and went to greet her date, who just so happened to be avoiding eye contact with him and standing in a very uncomfortable position.

"Hey, teme," Naruto whispered, "he's so boring looking. There is definitely no spice in this one, I tell ya."

For the first time, Sasuke agreed- the boy did look rather plain, with floppy brown hair and brown eyes.

But Sakura sure seemed happy to see him. "Seiji!" he heard her exclaim, and rush over. "Sorry for making you wait. I'm really excited right now."

Sasuke glowered at her ecstatic tone of voice. After all, there was nothing _special _about this guy. What was so exciting about going on a date to a fancy restaurant, anyway? If she'd only asked him or Naruto, he mused, to go out to a _fancy _restaurant instead of Ichiraku's for a change, they would definitely take her to.

Well, maybe not Naruto, considering he was broke half the time, but Sasuke would.

He was so frustrated that he failed to see his pink-haired teammate disappear from sight, arm linked with the boring Seiji guy's. He considered just going home and brooding; maybe training or something, but Naruto seemed to have better plans.

"Yo, teme!" his idiot of a best friend said, nudging his shoulder, "We can't let this happen! We can't just sit back and let our precious Sakura-chan get smooched-" at the word 'smooched', Sasuke felt hatred boiling in his veins, "by some plain ass guy! She needs someone awesome. Someone like me, don't you think? I'd be a much better option to kiss. Total kissing material."

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke hissed, and whacked him over the head. Naruto laughed.

"Let's go, teme!"

-x-

He must say he was impressed.

The new restaurant was brightly lit, right in the centre of the village. There was light, classical music playing, and Sasuke could hear the cheerful chatter of the people in the restaurant.

"Hey, teme! Over here!" Naruto called from the restaurant's back door. "We can go in from here. They won't let us in the front. You need a research," he added.

"It's called a reservation, you dumbass," Sasuke retorted, and narrowed his eyes. This Seiji guy really put in a lot of effort to please Sakura, didn't he? The whole reservations and new fancy restaurant thing was really getting to him. Sakura didn't seem like a materialistic girl, though. She couldn't possibly be bought with fancy dates and brightly lit restaurants, Sasuke reassured himself. No, she was much more than that; actions would have to win her over.

"Let's go," Naruto urged, and sneaked by the back door. Sasuke stealthily pulled out a small kunai and picked at the lock.

In no time flat they were in. Surprisingly, there was no one to stop them from entering through the back doors; granted, it was quite busy out front, and even then Sasuke mused that they didn't have much time on their hands. Getting caught would mean getting humiliated, and if Sakura were to find out - _which she _would_, if they weren't careful -_ she would castrate both he and Naruto and hand them their balls on a silver platter.

Of course, it was actually harder to approach Sakura's table than to get in the restaurant itself. The table was, unfortunately, located in the centre of the restaurant, right under a sparkling chandelier - Sasuke frowned, remembering how much Sakura adored detailed light décor.

He was contemplating on his next move when he heard a loud yelp and a faint thud of somebody's body hitting the ground. Looking up, he saw Naruto yanking the suit and tie uniform off of an unsuspecting waiter.

"Here, put this on," Naruto ordered, and threw the clothes at Sasuke. He dragged the body of the unconscious waiter to the corner of the room, right so that the waiter was hidden behind a large bag of flour. "I found another one in the room over there," he said, pointing to the adjacent room.

The uniform was _really _not Sasuke's style: it was white, with a little black silk _bowtie. _He looked down at the uniform in his hands with absolute mortification, while Naruto slipped his on with no regrets.

"What the hell are you waiting for, you prick?" Naruto demanded. "The longer you take with that, the more time Seiji has to kiss lovely Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Fuck that._

-x-

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Seiji chatted amicably, with her laughing occasionally here and there. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation, which was mainly focused on the new research lab they were performing at the Konoha Life Labs together. Sasuke kept his head down when he walked, avoiding eye contact (at all costs) with any passerby - he didn't want to attract any attention, and more times than he'd like he would attract an audience, whether it was the grocery store or the village square. He couldn't risk that now, not with his manly parts on the line.

It wasn't until Sakura excused herself to go to the washroom when Sasuke and Naruto swooped in, surprising Seiji. The boy's face drained of color almost instantly, and his brown eyes widened in either surprise or horror, Sasuke couldn't quite decipher - but no matter.

"Well, well, well," Naruto sneered, "Look what we have here. Seiji, your name was?" The guy nodded his head and gulped visibly. "Listen here, bud. I'm not going to play any games with you, so lemme get this straight: that is Sakura-chan you're dealing with. And by that, I mean _our _Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed to Sasuke. "This means that if you set a finger on her or even attempt to, we will hunt you down. And we. Will. Hurt. You. _Understand_?"

Seiji looked so terrified Sasuke tried not to smirk. This was all too entertaining.

"I said, _do you understand?" _Naruto snapped. Seiji jumped back a little in his seat, stammering.

"Y-yes. Yes. I-I understand."

"Good." Naruto sneered. He was about to say something else when he froze at the sight of something, and the color in his own face paled. "Teme," Naruto hissed under his breath, "Oh no. Sakura-chan's coming. We gotta go, she's gonna see us!"

Sasuke turned his head slightly; sure enough, his female comrade was exiting the ladies' room, looking as lovely as ever. "Shit," he mumbled. Panic began setting in his chest; his teammate was known for her observant eyes, and he knew that he was doomed if she saw them.

Taking a deep breath and keeping his voice steady, he turned back to Seiji, who looked like he was ready to run - or pass out. "Enjoy the rest of your night," Sasuke said frostily, turning his eyes back at the clammy boy in seated in front of him. "And if you dare breathe a word of this conversation, just know that we're watching."

Naruto leaned in close to Seiji, towering over him. "Yes, we're _always _watching," he whispered ominously. "Are we clear?" Seiji whimpered and nodded feverishly.

Then they turned and quickly exited the scene, fearful that they would be caught by their female teammate.

.

.

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**note: **i've actually been working on this for a while, just on the side to my big stories. this was, like _before she cheats, _one massive file document after i finished it, and so i decided to split it up again. i think i'll only make it two chapters, but we'll see after i edit. i know sasuke is out of character for this, but i couldn't help it. anyhow, if you like it, let me know. if you don't, that's okay too - just don't go trashing it just because you don't support the sasusaku ship, cuz that's fucking immature. if you got any questions, comments, etc. - i answer on tumblr and here sometimes so fire away!

xoxoxo

-A


End file.
